To determine whether the NAG-Tg mice are resistant to high-fat-diet-induced obesity followed by cancer resistant, mice (NAG-Tg, knockouts and control littermates) will be fed regular chow or a high-fat diet. NAG-Tg, KO, and control mice (6-8 week old) will be treated at weekly intervals with six doses of AOM (10 mg/kg) by intraperitoneal injection. In addition, the purpose of this study is to evaluate the impact of a high fat diet on life span, serum leptin and NAG-1 levels, and gene expression in female Nag-1 mice. Wild type and NAG-1 females from lines 1377 and 1398 are being feed a diet of 10% or 60% fat.